Chocolate is Not Always Sweet
by Sc4p
Summary: A story describing the build up of feelings and emotions that sparked a relationship between Amakusa Kanade and Chocolat. Enjoy this romance entangled with drama and humour to the full extent :D This story was specially made for my best friend so cheers to him! Happy Birthday Mate!


**This story is for my best friend who requested it. Happy Birthday mate, all the best in life and lots of female attention ;)**

* * *

Chapter One: Girl Talk

It was just like any other day in Kanade's high school. The Student Council President Seira was being admired by everyone as she walked through the corridors. Chocolat being fed by the whole school for being cute and her dog-like reactions. Furano swearing and insulting Kanade every time they spoke, but secretly celebrating that they talked. Ouka bringing new products from her father's company, this time it was an electric shaver for men. Kanade told her that everyone is too young to shave yet. Unfortunately for him he received another choice:

1-Shave Ouka's pubes

2-Ask to shave Ouka's pubes

3-Tell her that people can try it by shaving their pubes

The young male obviously chose number three which was going to cause the least commotion and people would wave it off since he is part of the Reject Five. To his surprise Ouka thought that that was a great idea and just as she was about to announce the new plan, she was stopped by Konagi her good friend.

The only occurrence that was out of the ordinary was that Seira invited Chocolat, Furano and Ouka for an after school talk. All the girl accepted the invite. Furano being her tsundere and insulting self answered: "I don't really want to talk with you but if you insist I will join you idiots."

With that happening Kanade was forced to walk home alone. He did not expect it to be such a lonely walk, this caused him to realise what Chocolat brought into his life. A life without her as no longer imaginable, she was the one that was there for him in his lonely house. Normally he would go back to his empty house before she fell from the sky. She brought happiness, energy and excitement into his life, from morning until nightfall. Her happy-go-lucky personality and air-headedness made her one of the most unpredictable people on the planet, this alone could cheer anyone up. But not only that she was also very cute and being able to see her everyday was medicine for the eye. Even if she was clumsy and the cause of why his life changed drastically, he could feel at peace when she was around even with his curse: Absolute Choice.

* * *

When Kanade reached his home the four girls were already in the Student Council room. Seira started the conversation by speaking in playful yet questioning tone: "Dear ladies. I called you all here to talk about one thing that we have in common. That is our love interest Kanade-san."

From the way she spoke you could not tell if she was just teasing the rest of the girls or if she really had feelings for the boy. This was one of these mysteries that will never be answered. Furano and Ouka hearing that turned red instantly, the blush on their faces was vivid enough to make tomatoes look pale. Kanade's childhood friend tried hiding that fact by answering in her rude and scornful voice: "I don't know what you are talking about. Why would I love such a dumbass?"

The white haired girl then turned around speaking to herself out loud as she held her face blushing: "He is so kind and smart, I definitely see reasons why I would fall for him. We have also know each other for so long."

The other girls looked in her direction slightly surprised as they never saw that side of her before. Nevertheless they seemed not to care and rather ignored her double personality. Instead Ouka spoke fidgeting and stuttering: "I...I wouldn't mind... being his girlfrie... nd."

She screamed hiding her face as if shocked by her own words, she quickly ran and hid behind the chair hoping no one heard her. Fortunately for her, Seira pretended that she did not hear, Furano was too consumed by her other personality and Chocolat was consuming too much chocolate. The president noticing that two girls have already spilled the beans and were in post confession shock decided to talk to the remaining participant. Chocolat looked to be in a separate world as she ate her last waffle. She was behaving as if the conversation had nothing to do with her or rather that it never existed. Seira knew that unless she spoke to her directly she would not receive an answer. That is why it was awfully convenient that the other two were not in a state for conversation. The Kokubyakuin girl then asked her dog-like friend: "Chocolat, what about you? How are things with Kanade-san?"

Chocolat looked surprised as she nibbled on her candy-bar: "Mnn...What do you mean? Mnn...It is as it has always been."

Seira's eyes glistened with excitement, this was finally material for her to tease Kanade. She was slightly disappointed until talking to the blonde as the other two did not seem to be capable of taking initiative and talk to Amakusa about their feelings. The president spoke in a calm and soothing voice trying to hide her excitement: "Aren't you frustrated? Ever since you confessed to him nothing has changed. You would expect something would happen in the months time since then."

The dog girl asked as she chewed on her melon bread: "Mnn...Like what would happen?"

The most popular girl in school seemed slightly surprised by how dense her friend was. She did not want to believe that she needed to explain everything, but then she realised that that would make things easier for her. Her tone was very suggestive as she spoke: "I don't know maybe become more lovey-dovey. Go on a date. Have your first kiss. Become closer to each other."

Chocolat seemed to be shocked by the thoughts caused by Seira's words. She even stopped eating her chocolate bar realising that she could do all these things with Kanade. Her thought were mostly filled with him taking on dates to the cafe and eat cake there or even just go buy her all the candy in the local sweet shop. Seira let the words to sink in but knew that her chocolate eating friend was most likely thinking of receiving food from Kanade. But that did not matter to her as long as she received some form of entertainment for teasing him it was worth it.

Silence has come over the room the girls were in. This was caused by Furano standing in the corner swearing to herself as she finally realised that she let her thoughts lose. Ouka was under the table hiding from the reality of her feelings and Chocolat stood frozen with a half finished chocolate bar between her full lips. The Student Council president knew that continuing the conversation was pointless and said: "Thank you for coming and talking to me. I hope that we will get along in the future. But now I think it is time to go home."

With that said all the girls left the room. Furano and Ouka both ran out panically hoping to disappear as fast as possible; on the other hand Chocolat walked slowly thinking over all the food she would get from going on a date with Kanade.

* * *

When Chocolat returned home the sun was almost set. The streets were covered by red light emitted by the giant star disappearing behind the horizon. Kanade quickly walked into the hallway that led to the door and said in a concerned tone: "Where were you for so long? I was worried you know."

Chocolat looked to still be in her trans but after seeing Kanade she woke up ignoring his question: "Kanade. lets go on a date."


End file.
